El Experimento
by Nasirid
Summary: Cada vez que él le pide una cita ella vuelve a repetir lo mismo: No! Pero ¿qué pasara el día que él se canse de preguntarle? L
1. Primera parte

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (a excepción de Anne Sullivan y Cassandra Nayron). Todo lo demás es propiedad de la señora Rowling.

* * *

**El Experimento**

**(Primera parte)**

- Mañana podré levantarme a la hora que me parezca sin que me estés agobiando porque llegamos tarde a algún examen. ¡Por fin! – exclamó una chica de pelo castaño al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su sala común y señalaba con el dedo a una de sus amigas.

- No seas exagerada, Casey. ¡Lo dices como si no te dejase dormir nunca! – repuso su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

- Admite que durante la época de exámenes nos limitas las horas de sueño, Lily. – comentó la tercera chica del grupo, que fue a sentarse al sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea.

- Genial. Mis amigas me consideran un general del ejército... – bufó Lily antes de sentarse bruscamente junto a su amiga en el sofá. –Sólo lo hago por vuestro bien, para que saquéis buenas notas.

- ¡Oh, vamos Lily! Anne y yo también nos preocupamos por ti y te queremos. Pero créeme, hay otras maneras de demostrarlo; no es necesario que nos despiertes a las seis de la mañana para dar el último repaso. – aseguró Casey levantándose del sillón y sentándose junto a sus amigas en el sofá.

- Normalmente no suele ocurrir, pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Casey. – afirmó Anne con un tono de asombro en la voz. –Promete que para los EXTAXI's nos dejarás ir a nuestro ritmo.

Lily miró a sus amigas alternativamente, con una ceja alzada y preguntándose en silencio si de veras era tan exigente con ellas. Casey estaba a un lado, mirándola con gesto expectante y al otro lado estaba Anne, intentando recogerse en vano los rizos oscuros que se le salían de la cola y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ella pudiera decir. Después de pensarlo unos minutos se resignó; al fin y al cabo le quedaban aún dos años para hacerles cambiar 'el ritmo' de estudio.

**oOo**

Media hora después las tres amigas seguían en el mismo lugar, hablando y comentando los exámenes. Y así hubieran seguido si una voz no las hubiera interrumpido cuando Casey preguntó qué iban a hacer el sábado próximo enla última visita a Hogsmeade del curso.

- Evans ya tiene planes. – aseguró la voz grave de un chico de cabellos negros y muy desordenados que acababa de entrar en la sala común con dos de sus amigos.

Lily respiró profundamente antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que ya tengo algo que hacer el sábado, Potter? – preguntó ella con frialdad.

- Pues que vas a venir conmigo a la visita, por supuesto. – contestó él esbozando aquella sonrisa tan particular que derretía a la mitad de las chicas del colegio y que a Lily Evans le parecía otro rasgo más de la arrogancia del chico.

La sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Las amigas de ella se habían dado la vuelta y contemplaban la escena con diversión, muy seguras de la respuesta que daría Lily. Sin embargo, el resto de alumnos que había allí estaban mudos de la sorpresa: Lily Evans nunca esperaba más de un segundo para replicarle a James Potter cada una de las veces que él la invitaba a salir.

- Esto no me huele bien. – susurró uno de los amigos de él al otro chico que estaba a su lado. Ambos observaban la situación desde un poco más atrás, apoyados en el muro que separaba las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicosde las escalerasde las chicas.

- Evans está a punto de claudicar, Remus. – susurró Sirius en respuesta. – James lo ha conseguido.

Pero Remus había tenido razón en su intuición y Sirius se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio cómo Lily sacaba su varita de la túnica.

- ¡Te dije que preferiría al calamar gigante antes que a ti! – gritó la chica con la rabia centelleando en sus ojos verdes. - ¡Y también te he dicho que ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la Tierra saldría contigo¡¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo! – preguntó alzando un poco más si cabe la voz, lo que hizo que la mayoría de los allí presentes desaparecieran rápidamente tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Claro que te escucho. Pero no hay que tomárselo todo al pie de la letra, hay que saber leer entre líneas. – repuso el chico tranquilamente y con la misma sonrisa.

Lily agarró la varita con fuerza, dispuesta a lanzarle alguna maldición. Pero para suerte de James, sus amigas fueron más rápidas y Anne consiguió quitarle la varita y arrastrarla hasta su habitación antes de su amiga hiciese algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Casey se volvió hacia el sofá y recogió las mochilas de sus amigas.

- Deberías replantearte un poquito tu personalidad si de verdad quieres salir con ella¿sabes? – le comentó con un ápice de diversión a James cuando pasó por su lado.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando las escaleras por las que Lily acababa de desaparecer.

- Buenas noches, Sirius. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce cuando se cruzó con el moreno. Él, como única contestación, hizo un mohín que ella no pudo ver, ya que nunca se quedaba a esperar su respuesta.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nunca le contestas? – le preguntó Remus a su amigo mientras ambos se sentaban en un sofá con James.

- Porque se cree graciosa y me molesta. Como si pudiese caerle bien a alguien... – repuso Sirius con un tono que se acercaba al gruñido.

- A mí me cae bien. – replicó el chico de cabellos castaños con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Ya, pero es que tú eres un caso extraño, Remus, digno de ser estudiado... Si hasta te llevas bien con Evans...

* * *

_N/A: Bueno, antes que nada gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí! Este 'experimento' surgió en plena fase de estudios y ya saben, cuando viene la musa no se puede desperdiciar jeje.Espero sus rr's_

_Nasirid_


	2. Segunda parte

**Disclaimer: **_(ver capítulo uno)_

* * *

**El Experimento **

**(Segunda parte)**

_Dos años después_

Una pequeña multitud se agolpaba frente al panel de avisos de la sala común de Gryffindor para ver lo que Lily Evans había colgado en él. Desde el otro extremo de la sala dos chicas se reían sin disimulo de la situación: la premio Anual Lily Evans no era capaz de salir de en medio de aquel barullo de gente.

- Es lo mejor que podéis hacer, seguir mirando cómo vuestra mejor amiga intenta salir en vano de entre toda esa gente. –refunfuñó Lily con ironía cuando llegó a la altura de sus amigas. – Lo mejor.

- Sigues siendo tan exagerada... – suspiró Casey desde su asiento. – Cuando maduraste¿por qué no elegiste deshacerte de tu tendencia al dramatismo? – preguntó con falsa inocencia y con una sonrisita de burla pintada en la cara.

- Bueno Lily, es uno de los inconvenientes de ser premio Anual¿no? – comentó Anne, que se había levantado y estaba arreglándole un poco el pelo a su amiga. Después de atravesar la multitud quedaba poco de la coleta alta que la pelirroja se había recogido aquella mañana.

- Y¿qué vais a hacer el sábado? – preguntó ella olvidando el comentario de su amiga.

- Yo quedé con Jack para ir juntos a la primera visita. –contestó Casey distraídamente.

- Eso nos deja a ti y a mí yendo solas¿no?- inquirió Anne dirigiéndose a Lily.

- Sí, aunque... pensaba que a lo mejor ese chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel, que según tú no te gusta para nada, te había invitado para ir al pueblo. – repuso la chica alzando las cejas de forma insinuante.

- Sois unas pesadas. – masculló la morena en voz baja. –No me ha invitado y si lo hiciera, tendría que decirle que no porque no me gusta. No-me-gus-ta. – puntualizó mirando con hostilidad a sus amigas, que parecían encontrar algo graciosa la conversación.

- Quizás a ti no te inviten esta vez, Anne... pero creo que Lily no se libra de la invitación de "mister miradme soy el mejor, Potter" – murmuró Casey al ver como el chico se acercaba, con aquella sonrisa tan particular, a la mesa donde ellas estaban.

Esta vez eran Casey y Anne las que se reían no muy disimuladamente mientras su amiga les dirigía una mirada cargada de repulsión antes de levantarse para salir corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Ey! Evans, he visto el cartel de la visita y me pregu...

- ¡No, Potter! – le cortó la chica antes que él pudiese terminar la frase. –Me voy a la biblioteca. – les dijo a sus amigas antes de desaparecer de la sala común.

- Pero¡si ya hemos terminado la tarea! – exclamó Casey.

- Será su nueva táctica para librarse de él. – repuso Anne con tranquilidad al tiempo que se levantaba para seguir a su amiga, haciendo como que el chico que había frente a ella con cara de confusión no existía.

Las chicas se dirigían al retrato cuando se cruzaron con Sirius y Remus. Anne los saludó a los dos, mientras que Casey únicamente contestó al saludo del segundo, sin prestar atención al saludo que Sirius le había dirigido.

- ¿Por qué hace como si yo no existiera? Sullivan me ha visto, así que no es que yo sea invisible o algo así. – Sirius se quedó mirando a las chicas hasta que salieron de la sala, sin poder evitar el gesto de desconcierto en su cara. Desde algún momento del curso anterior, cada vez que le dirigía la palabra a Cassandra Nayron lo único que obtenía como respuesta era el silencio.

- Odio que la gente no me conteste cuando le hablo.

- Más bien di que odias que ella no te conteste. – matizó Remus. – Lily ha vuelto a decirte que no¿verdad, James? – le preguntó a su amigo, que se había sentado en una mesa al fondo de la sala y había empezado a hacer las tareas.

- Ni siquiera me ha dejado preguntarle esta vez. Me ha visto, ha dicho "¡No, Potter!" y ha salido disparada a la biblioteca. – repuso el moreno levantando la vista de su pergamino. – Y a este¿qué le pasa? – preguntó señalando a Sirius.

- Casey ha vuelto a ignorarlo.

- ¿Y yo qué le he hecho para que no me hable?- repitió el chico en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

- Hasta el curso pasado eras tú el que la ignoraba deliberadamente. –le recordó James.

- ¡Pero ya no lo hago! – se excusó Sirius.

- Bueno, pues ahora ya sabes lo que se siente. – concluyó Remus dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

**oOo**

Según Casey, uno de los mayores privilegios de ser premio Anual era la habitación que te tocaba. Un cuarto lo suficientemente grande como para alojar dos o tres camas más, con un gran ventanal que daba directo al lago y con un baño propio. Quizás la bañera no era tan magnífica como la del baño de prefectos, pero al menos no había que compartirla. Y claro, ser una de las mejores amigas de un premio Anual daba carta blanca para disfrutar de esos privilegios. Por eso en lo que llevaban de curso aún no habían usado el encantamiento de impasibilidad con las cortinas de sus camas, como habían hecho cada vez, durante los últimos seis años, que querían hablar de algo sin que sus otras tres compañeras de cuarto se enteraran. Ahora era mucho más fácil: subir un tramo más de escaleras y encerrarse en el cuarto de Lily.

- Lo raro es que hayan pasado cuatro semanas sin que te lo haya pedido. – Anne, que estaba recostada en un sillón cercano a la cama, daba su particular visión sobre lo que había ocurrido horas antes en la sala común. – Tal vez está madurando.

- ¡Por Merlín, que es Potter! – soltó Lily desde la cama. – Ese no va a madurar nunca, es igual que Black.

- Punto para Lily. – añadió Casey, que estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, un poco a la derecha de Anne.

- Dejemos el tema de Black para otro momento Casey, que ese también tiene lo suyo. Como te dije antes en la biblioteca – prosiguió la morena sin inmutarse por el gruñido que Casey había soltado al oír nombrar a Sirius. – Creo que tal vez no sería mala idea darle una oportunidad a Potter.

- Anne, no pienso sa...

- Ambos sois los premios Anuales de este año, y vais a tener que tratar mucho durante este curso por mucho que te opongas. – continuó Anne. – Y, sinceramente, con tanto hablar de Potter todo el día voy a empezar a pensar que en el fondo él...

- ¡Ni lo digas! – protestó la pelirroja sentándose de pronto, como si quemase la almohada en la que había estado apoyada. – Es una estupidez enorme lo que ibas a decir, así que olvídalo. – concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

- Vale, lo que tú digas. Pero no me negaréis que el chico ha cambiado, y para bien, desde mediados del curso pasado.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. – intervino de nuevo Casey – Por muy inmaduro, arrogante y estúpido que sea, Potter está todavía más guapo este año. Claro, sigue sin igualar a... ¿Qué¿Tengo monos en la cara¿Por qué me estáis mirando así? – preguntó la chica al ver las miradas un tanto extrañas que sus amigas le dirigían.

- Me refería a que ya no hace tanto el payaso, presta más atención en clase y no hace tantas barbaridades como antes. Quizás alguna que otra broma a ciertos Slytherins, pero nada si ellos no les han hecho algo antes. – explicó Anne tranquilamente. –A lo mejor es hora de comprobar si también ha madurado en el terreno sentimental y no eres un simple capricho de hormonas, Lily.

- ¿Y esta¿Cómo sabe las bromas que hace o deja de hacer Potter con sus amigos? – le preguntó la pelirroja a Casey, que miraba a Anne como aquel que acaba de descubrir algo interesante.

- No tengo ni la menor idea... pero, lo de comprobar me gusta. – respondió Casey. Dio un saltito y en un par de pasos estuvo situada al lado de Anne. – Sería como... una especie de experimento. – le comentó a su amiga con diversión y como si Lily no estuviese allí con ellas.

- Nada de planear cosas raras en la que yo tenga que entrar en juego. – amenazó la pelirroja poniéndose en pie.

- Sí, yo creo que podríamos denominarlo un experimento. – apuntó Anne con una sonrisa un tanto malévola. – 'Qué hace James Potter cuando Lily Evans le dice por fin que sí.'

* * *

_N/A: Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado su opinión en los rr's... Me animan mucho! A ver qué piensan ahora de Sirius... tan mal que se portaba en el capítulo anterior con Casey... y ahora se volvieron las tornas jeje. Y ya descubrieron el porqué del título del fic... a saber lo que puede salir de este experimento :P_

_Espero sus rr's!_

_Un beso_

_Nasirid_


	3. Tercera parte

**Disclaimer : **_(ver capítulo uno)_

* * *

**El Experimento**

**(Tercera Parte)**

Era la hora de la cena y el comedor de Hogwarts estaba a rebosar. Muchos de los alumnos acababan de llegar de la visita a Hogsmeade y el murmullo era incesante. Algo que la paciencia de Lily Evans no soportaría por mucho tiempo. Y es que el día no había sido precisamente perfecto.

A pesar de que había intentado olvidar la charla de días atrás, sus amigas habían hecho lo imposible para convencerla cada hora, cada minuto, de lo buena idea que era 'el experimento. Si iban por un pasillo hacia la clase de Runas y se cruzaban con James Potter, Anne o Casey soltaban la palabra mágica, fuera cual fuera la conversación. Daba igual si hablaban de los profesores, de las tareas o incluso del tiempo, la palabra 'experimento tenía cabida en cualquier lugar. El viernes ya daba lo mismo si no se cruzaban con Potter, ver a Sirius, a Peter o a Remus causaba el mismo efecto: Lily se ponía rígida de pronto, empezaba a estar a la defensiva y se ponía de un humor temible. Anne y Casey pensaban que su amiga acabaría cediendo. O eso o les dejaba de dirigir la palabra.

Sin embargo, y aunque era mucho el empeño de ambas, ellas no habían sido las culpables de que Hogsmeade fuera tan pequeño como para cruzarse con los merodeadores durante todo el día. Salían de la tienda de túnicas y en la calle estaba James con sus amigos; iban a las Tres Escobas y volvían a cruzarse. Lily se negó en redondo a ir a Honeydukes, sabía de sobra que ellos estarían allí también. Llegó a pensar que el chico volvía a las andadas y estaba repitiendo la tradición de cuando estaban en cuarto curso: seguirla todo el día. Anne le recordó a su amiga que de aquello habían pasado ya tres años y que esta vez era sólo cuestión de casualidad.

- ¿Casualidad? – repitió la pelirroja con rin tintín cuando almorzaban en las Tres Escobas. - ¿Y por qué no hemos visto todavía a Casey si según tú este pueblo es tan pequeño?

En ese punto, la teoría de Anne se desmoronaba un poco, pero las dos sabían que Casey no iba a estar dando vueltas por el pueblo con Jack si era su primera cita.

Cuando volvieron del pueblo apenas tuvieron tiempo de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor a soltar sus cosas antes de bajar a cenar. A mitad de camino se encontraron con una Casey sonriente que no dudó en unirse a ellas para comentar el día mientras cenaban.

Y si el día de Lily había sido espantoso,... aún quedaba lo mejor.

- Y mañana hemos quedado para después del almuerzo. – anunció Casey cuando terminó de relatarles la 'versión rápida de su día.

- Hola chicas – saludó un chico alto, de pelo castaño y gesto dulce que se acababa de sentar frente a ellas, en los únicos sitios libres que quedaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hola Remus – saludaron ellas de vuelta.

- ...y compañía. – añadió Anne cuando vio cómo Sirius y James se sentaban al lado de su amigo.

Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar. Lily se concentró en su plato y se aisló del mundo; Casey saludó tranquilamente a James, pero 'olvidó ver a Sirius. Y después continuó hablando con Anne como si no pasara nada.

- ...Jack quería ir a las Tres Escobas pero cuando llegamos no quedaba ni un sitio libre y...

- ¿Jack¿Te refieres a Jack Messer de Ravenclaw? – preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

Pero Casey hizo como que no escuchó nada y siguió a lo suyo.

- Me extrañó no veros en todo el día¿dónde os habéis metido?

- Pues nosotros sí que las vimos. Casi todo el día. – contestó Sirius en un nuevo intento de captar la atención de la chica.

- A quien sí vi fue a esa prefecta de Ravenclaw... - prosiguió Casey como si oyera de llover. Anne, Remus y James sonrieron al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Sirius, mezcla de confusión y enfado. – Mandy Perks. Me dijo que si te veía te recordara que quiere hablar contigo, James.

Lily levantó la cabeza como un resorte, y Casey sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¿Perks? – repitió James un poco desconcertado. – No recuerdo cuándo me dijo eso.

- ¿Tan pronto olvidas a tus conquistas? – preguntó Lily mordazmente.

James se asombró al oír la pregunta de la chica, no la esperaba. Ella jamás le dirigía la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario. Y aquella no era una de esas ocasiones. Pero mantuvo su mirada fija a la de ella, intentando explicar en silencio todo lo que ella no le dejaba decirle. El resto permaneció en silencio, observando con atención a la pelirroja.

- Yo no tengo ninguna conquista. – fue lo único que contestó James, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la chica.

Pero fue ella la que no pudo sostener más la mirada.

- Se me ha quitado el apetito. – murmuró antes de levantarse rápidamente y salir del comedor.

James volvió a su plato un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que Remus miró a Anne con una pregunta clara en los ojos. La chica hizo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza, para hacerle entender que el tema no tenía importancia. Solo Sirius pareció entender que lo que había sucedido no era normal y había que comentarlo.

- La tienes en el bote, James. – opinó con una sonrisita.

- ¿Sabéis? Creo que en este castillo pasan cosas extrañas, a parte de los fantasmas y demás. Porque siempre, en el momento más inoportuno, oigo como una voz lejana que no hace más que decir estupideces. – comentó Casey con una mueca de desagrado. – Es sumamente molesto.

Y sin media palabra más se levantó, cogió la tarrina de gelatina que estaba comiendo y se marchó.

- ¿Puede alguien decirme qué le he hecho para que haga como si yo no existiera? – preguntó Sirius con un evidente tono de fastidio.

- Ignorarla los últimos seis años. – informó Anne – Recoges lo que siembras, así que deja de quejarte de una vez, Black.

**oOo**

La semana siguiente fue bastante rara para algunos. Lily se propuso como meta olvidar el tema, zanjarlo de una vez. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que evitar al resto del mundo? Se levantaba muy temprano, desayunaba sola en las cocinas y no veía a sus amigas hasta las clases. A la hora del almuerzo volvía a escaquearse a las cocinas y después, de vuelta a las clases. Cuando acababan se iba a la biblioteca, y aunque Anne y Casey intentaran entablar conversación, la señora Pince les quitaba las ganas. Incluso se iba pronto a dormir con tal de hablar el menor tiempo con sus amigas. Porque cada vez que aparecía el nombre de Potter en la conversación, Lily se callaba y se encerraba en sí misma.

Evidentemente a Casey y a Anne el cambio repentino de su amiga las incomodaba, pero era una razón de peso que demostraba que algo pasaba con James que Lily no quería contar. O, tal vez, ni ella misma sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Por otro lado estaba James. No podía negar que la actitud de la pelirroja aquella cena le había pillado desprevenido. Muy desprevenido. Ella jamás se había dirigido a él si podía evitarlo y si tenía que hablarle sin remedio usaba un tono de fastidio, como si le molestase sobremanera hablar con él.

A James le llevó un tiempo aceptar que ella le gustaba demasiado, porque durante algunos años fue sólo Lily Evans, el capricho inalcanzable de un adolescente un tanto engreído. Y cuando ese adolescente maduró y dejó tantas cosas atrás, se percató de que ella seguía ahí, que no se había ido al recuerdo con su niñez. Eso había sucedido en algún momento del curso anterior, el mismo momento en que dejó de perseguirla para invitarla a salir. Cambió de táctica. Porque para James ella se había convertido en algo necesario. Y ahora ya dejaba de ser tan inalcanzable.

Se pasó la semana observándola, viendo cómo evitaba a sus amigas, cómo no iba a comer con ellas y cómo desperdiciaba (según su punto de vista) las tardes enteras en la biblioteca. Ese cambio de comportamiento en la chica no hizo más que alimentar las esperanzas de él, que veía cada vez más cerca el tan anhelado día del 'sí.

El jueves Anne no pudo aguantar más la situación y planeó algo un poco más drástico. Como cada tarde Lily estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando con demasiada antelación. Anne entró sin que su amiga la viera y fue a hablar con la señora Pince. Le dijo que Lily escondía unas galletas en su mochila y que se las comía cuando nadie la veía. La bibliotecaria agradeció el gesto y Anne salió a la puerta de la biblioteca a esperar.

Diez segundos fue lo que tardó en aparecer Lily con su mochila sobre la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Anne le quitó la varita del bolsillo, le lanzó un hechizo para quitarle la voz y Casey la agarró de un brazo.

- Y ahora, sin formarme un escándalo, nos vamos a ir las tres a tu habitación. – explicó la morena mientras terminaba de recoger la mochila.

Tuvieron que esperar una hora para que Lily comenzase a hablar claramente, sin evasivas ni silencios eternos.

- Me molesta que estéis siempre con lo mismo. Potter esto, Potter lo otro... ¡Es estresante! – exclamó irritada.

- Sí, bueno, un poco pesadas sí que hemos sido. Pero no me negarás que tu actitud... - empezó Casey a su lado.

- ¿Qué actitud? – preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido. – Siempre he tratado igual a James, no veo qué tiene ahora de diferente.

- Primero¿ahora le llamas James? No me interrumpas. - pidió Anne cuando la pelirroja abrió la boca, seguramente para protestar – Segundo: tú misma te contradices. Aseguras que sigues tratándole igual que siempre, entonces ¿a qué vino la pregunta de las conquistas la otra noche si tú a él no le hablas más que lo justo¿Y por qué tenemos nosotras que pagar tu enfado o tu mal día? Llevas casi una semana evitándonos. No comes con nosotras, rehuyes estar en la sala común si empezamos a hablarte. Y bueno, si el pobre de Remus viene y se sienta con nosotras tú sales disparada. Estás siendo un poco grosera con personas que no lo merecen¿no crees?

-Yo... no sé. ¡No sé nada! – confesó Lily cambiando completamente su cara de enfado por una de confusión. – No sé por qué le pregunte aquello. No sé por qué de repente me da pavor si cruzármelo en cualquier pasillo. No lo sé.

Anne se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dijo:

- Esto nos lleva a tener que realizar otro experimento.

La pelirroja la miró vacilante... si iba a decir que le pidiera una cita a James podía quedarse sentada esperando. Luego miró a Casey, que estaba a su otro lado y que se encogió de hombros esbozando una sonrisa dulce antes de decir:

- Hipótesis principal del experimento número dos: "¿Lily Evans ha cruzado el muro que hay del odio al amor?"

* * *

N/A: Creo que al final quedó más corto de lo que esperaba... pero prometo que el próximo será más largo ;P Gracias a todas las que me dejais un rr, porque me animan mucho Ah! y mil gracias a Rolita por avisarme lo de los rr's anónimos... no tenía ni idea de que lo tenía desconectado jejeje.

Un beso!

Nasirid


	4. Cuarta parte

**El Experimento**

**(Cuarta Parte)**

- Deberías decírselo tú, es a ti a quien se lo han mandado y no a mí.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Lily confesara no saber exactamente lo que le pasaba con James, y desde entonces evitarle era su mayor preocupación. Por eso le estaba pidiendo un favor enorme a Casey. Dumbledore se había acercado a ellas durante el desayuno para comunicarle a Lily que esa tarde debían reunirse con él los dos premios Anuales del curso. El director le pidió amablemente que avisara a James Potter de que los esperaba a ambosal terminar las clases. Evidentemente Lily no se pudo negar ya que Dumbledore sabía que a alguna hora del día ella vería a James y podría avisarle. Pero entonces iba a tener que hablarle y no era lo que ella quería hacer en ese momento.

- Por favor, Casey. – insistió la pelirroja poniendo las manos juntas bajo el mentón. – Tú tienes clase con ellos ahora, después del almuerzo, y yo tendría que ir a buscarlo expresamente y llegar tarde a alguna de mis clases.

- Pero hemos tenido clases con ellos esta mañana: Encantamientos y Transformaciones. – replicó Casey. - ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Tú eres la premio Anual, no yo.

- Anne – rogó Lily mirando a su amiga para que la ayudara a convencer a Casey.

- A mí sí que no me mires. Yo tengo las mismas clases que tú y ya te he dicho esta mañana en Encantamientos que debías decírselo. – repuso la morena tranquilamente.

- Muy bien, genial. Ten amigas para esto. – masculló Lily levantándose. – Ahora tendré que ir a buscarlo a las cocinas, porque como son tan 'únicos' no pueden comer aquí como todo el mundo. Llegaré tarde a Runas y me quitaran diez puntos... y luego me echarán la culpa a mí si no ganamos la copa de las casas este año.

- Oh! Está bien, está bien. Yo avisaré a Potter. – cortó Casey poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Todo sea por no tener que escuchar después tus dramatismos.

- ¡Gracias! – gritó Lily abalanzándose sobre su amiga para darle un abrazo.

- Sí, sí, pero déjame acabar el postre o no le digo nada. – amenazó la chica, haciendo que Lily se separase rápidamente de ella y volviera a sentarse junto a Anne con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

- Pero que conste que hubiera sido más fácil convencerme si me hubieras dicho que ahora te pones roja como un tomate cuando hablas con él. – comentó Casey dándole un último mordisco a la tarta y levantándose.

Lily le lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de recordarle algo en voz baja:

- Al acabar las clases en el despacho de Dumbledore. Él ya sabe la contraseña.

Casey se despidió de sus amigas para irse a los terrenos del colegio, su próxima clase era Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Cuando llegó a la zona donde solían dar la clase se encontró solo con algunos compañeros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, así que fue a sentarse con ellos. Poco tiempo después llegaron Black, Potter y Pettigrew, que fueron a sentarse bastante alejados de ella. Al verlos llegar supo que, o se lo decía en ese momento o tendría que esperar a que acabaran la clase y como ella pensaba que cuanto antes mejor se levantó, se disculpó con los chicos con los que estaba hablando y fue directa hacia Potter y sus amigos.

- Potter – lo llamó cuando estuvo detrás de él.

Inmediatamente el chico se dio la vuelta seguido de Sirius, que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Hola Casey¿qué tal? – saludó Sirius con una sonrisa perfecta. Ella, como siempre, le ignoró.

- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó James amablemente. Después de todo no se llevaba mal con Casey, era Lily la única que lo trataba de forma distante.

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere ver a los premios Anuales esta tarde en su despacho, cuando acaben las clases. – comunicó la chica sin prestar especial atención a los gestos que Sirius hacía para llamar su atención. – Lily me ha pedido que te lo diga.

- Gracias – dijo James, debatiéndose entre preguntarle o no... Finalmente ganó su curiosidad - ¿Por qué no me ha avisado ella? Siempre lo hacemos así.

"_Bocazas_" se regañó Casey mentalmente. Esbozó una sonrisita que ocultara las ganas tremendas que tenía de pegarse a sí misma y se encogió de hombros, para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer por donde había venido.

- Esa chica es muy rara. – observó Sirius mientras veía cómo Casey se sentaba junto a los Ravenclaw.

- Tú eres el raro, Canuto – especificó James sin omitir el deje de burla en su voz. – Ella ha venido a hablar conmigo y tú ahí, haciendo el tonto para llamar su atención.

- Yo no hago el tonto. – siseó el chico cruzándose de brazos pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el mismo sitio.

- Muy bien. Cuando consiga un pensadero y te veas como yo te veo cuando ella está con nosotros, entonces hablaremos. – concluyó James a media voz ya que el profesor acababa de llegar.

**oOo**

Arriba, en una de las torres del castillo, los alumnos de séptimo curso acababan de comenzar la clase de Runas Mágicas. Lily, Anne y Remus eran los únicos Gryffindor que habían conseguido suficiente nota en sus TIMO's para continuar con esa asignatura, por eso solían sentarse juntos desde el año anterior. Porque a diferencia de otras clases, en esa aula las bancas eran de tres asientos y no de dos como sucedía en las mazmorras de Pociones o en el aula de Transformaciones. Lily solía sentarse en el centro porque a Anne le resultaba incómoda esa posición pero esta vez fue la pelirroja la que fue a sentarse en un extremo, junto a la ventana. Anne le dijo en voz baja que le cambiara el lugar pero su amiga parecía muy interesada en lo que pudiera ver desde la ventana. Así que a Anne no le quedó otro remedio que sentarse en el centro, junto a Remus.

- Anne¿podríais ayudarme con el ensayo que tenemos que entregar mañana para Aritmancia? – le preguntó el chico en voz baja, mientras la profesora terminaba de acomodar sus cosas sobre la mesa. – Hay cosas que no termino de entender.

- Claro – contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz. – Cuando acabemos las clases te ayudo, Lily tiene reunión con Dumbledore.

- Gracias – susurró Remus dedicándole una sonrisa.

Anne pasó el resto de la clase en tensión y evitando por todos los medios mirar al chico que tenía sentado a su lado.

Lily, por el contrario, suspiró aliviada cuando vio desde la ventana cómo Casey se había acercado a James antes de que comenzara su clase. Iba a tener que compensar a su amiga por el favor. Aunque, como una vocecita en su interior le recordó, con eso no iba a evitar a James esa tarde.

Tres horas más tarde todos los alumnos salían de sus clases y la mayoría de ellos se dirigían a sus salas comunes o a la biblioteca. Lily se despidió de Anne y de Remus cuando salieron del aula de Estudios Muggles y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore.

Iba tan absorta pensando cómo tratar a James que no se dio cuenta que él iba junto a ella desde hacía unos minutos. Ella quiso abrir la boca y decir por lo menos 'hola', pero ver como él iba caminando en silencio y sin mirarla, como si fuera solo, la hizo callar. Le sorprendía, porque desde que podía recordar James nunca había dejado de hablarle cada vez que se encontraban. Era ella la que siempre contestaba de malas formas y la que a veces ni se molestaba en responder a sus saludos.

El trayecto hasta el despacho del director no era muy largo pero a Lily le dio tiempo de mirar furtivamente al chico varias veces. Iba con la mochila cargada al hombro y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, caminando al paso de ella pero actuando como si no hubiese nadie más en los pasillos que iban recorriendo. Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra James dijo la contraseña y subió las escaleras sin esperarla. A Lily se le encendió la luz de alarma.

Media hora después los dos Gryffindor salían del despacho acompañados por el director.

- Y en unos meses tendrán de nuevo las charlas de orientación académica – comentaba Dumbledore tranquilamente. – Después les tocará el turno a los alumnos de quinto curso. Pero ya los avisará la jefa de su casa para que le ayuden a colocar la información.

- Claro, señor. – respondió Lily distraídamente, que quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la sala común para hablar con sus amigas.

- Los veré en la cena. – dijo el director a modo de despedida cuando se separaron: ellos dos para ir a la sala común y Dumbledore para continuar bajando.

James miró a Lily por si tenía algo que añadir, pero ella continuó caminando hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin decir palabra. Hacía varios días que apenas la veía, sólo durante las clases que compartían. En un primer momento tuvo la impresión de que ella le estaba rehuyendo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se convenció de que ella no era así. Lily siempre lo había tratado como a un compañero especialmente molesto. Y sin embargo, en los siete años que llevaban juntos en el colegio jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque fuera para insultarle o regañarle. Algo debía pasarle.

Pero James ya se había hartado de esperar y había llegado a la conclusión de que si después de varios años intentándolo ella no había aceptado darle una sola oportunidad, tal vez fuera porque ella seguiría siendo imposible siempre. Una meta en la que él había perdido mucho tiempo intentando alcanzar. Quizá lo mejor era abandonar.

Cuando entró en la sala común vio a Sirius y a Remus en una de las mesas que había cerca de la chimenea. Estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez que seguramente Remus acabaría por ganar.

- ¿Qué tal con Dumbledore? – preguntó el licántropo alzando la vista del tablero.

- Bien. Las mismas tareas de siempre. – se limitó a contestar James, sentándose al lado de Sirius. - ¿Y esos pergaminos? – preguntó señalando los libros y pergaminos que Remus tenía sobre las rodillas.

- Oh, nada. Anne me ha estado explicando unas dudas de Aritmancia. – contestó el chico al tiempo que movía una ficha. – Pero se acaba de ir a los dormitorios nada más ver aparecer a Lily. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió Remus – Lily traía cara de pocos amigos.

- Evans siempre tiene la misma cara. – indicó Sirius dándose por vencido en la partida. Remus siempre le ganaría.

- Seguro – garantizó James – Nada de nada. Creo que ha empezado a hacer lo mismo que Nayron.

- ¿Casey¿Qué se supone que hace ella? – preguntó Sirius con renovado interés.

- Ella te ignora a ti y ahora Evans hace lo mismo conmigo. – contestó James reclinándose en el sillón y poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces Sirius se empeñaba en ver sólo lo que le interesaba y el resto era una realidad un tanto distorsionada.

**oOo**

- Bueno, pues yo creo que está más claro que el agua. – opinó Casey con cara de circunstancias. Estaba con Lily y Anne en la habitación de la primera, comentando las últimas novedades de los experimentos.

- No creí que fuéramos a descubrir el resultado tan pronto, sinceramente. – Anne, que estaba sentada junto a sus amigas en la cama, tenía el mismo gesto que Casey. - ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Lily?

- ¿Acaso no es evidente ya? – preguntó Lily a su vez sin dejar de esconder su cara detrás de sus manos.

- La verdad Anne, Lily tiene razón. Sólo hay que terminar de juntar las piezas y ver cómo encajan. – añadió Casey. - ¿O habías visto antes a Lily poner esa cara cuando Potter le ha hablado estos últimos siete años?

Anne no tuvo que contestar. Las cartas estaban ya sobre la mesa y no existía duda posible.

Una horaanteslas tres estabanen la sala común, acabando las tareas del día tranquilamente. Se les unió Remus un poco más tarde porque necesitaba que Anne terminara de explicarle un problema que le había surgido en Aritmancia esa mañana. Hasta ahí todo fue perfecto, no era la primera vez que el chico hacía las tareas con ellas. Pero cuando James apareció y fue a sentarse al lado de su amigo, todo empezó a ir a peor.

Anne y Casey no podían prestar atención a lo que hacían porque estaban más pendientes de Lily, que por cosas del destino había acabado sentada junto a James. Ni él ni Remus se percataron de que la pelirroja había dejado de escribir su ensayo de Pociones desde que el chico se había sentado. Anne trató de llamar la atención de su amiga para que volviera a escribir antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que James le echara un vistazo al pergamino de Lily.

- Te falta poner que hay que triturar la raíz de mandrágora antes de echarla al caldero. – indicó el chico mirando el pergamino por encima del hombro de ella.

Lily se puso colorada al instante, pero James no se dio cuenta ya que volvía a estar centrado en su libro. Sin embargo, Anne y Casey sí vieron la reacción de su amiga, que ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra para decir 'gracias'. Y antes de que Remus preguntara qué le pasaba, ya que Lily era una de las mejores en Pociones y no olvidaría algo tan básico, Casey se levantó e inventó una excusa para sacar de allí a su amiga.

Y ahora llevabanuna horaen la habitación, sin saber muy bien cómo encajar la noticia: el experimento número dos había dado un resultado de 'enamoramiento profundo'.

Y por si las últimas acciones de la chica dejaban algún resquicio de duda, ella misma lo había confesado.

- Enamorada de Potter. Y me vengo a dar cuenta justo cuando él ya no me hace ni caso. ¡Qué oportuna! – se lamentaba Lily por enésima vez. - ¿Qué hago yo ahora¡Es imposible evitarlo durante los siete meses que quedan de colegio!

- Anne puede ayudarte con eso. – observó Casey con gesto pensativo – Después de todo lleva más de un año ocultando que le gusta…

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta! – protestó la aludida.

- Vamos¿por qué lo sigues negando? Estamos entre amigas ¿no? – insistió la castaña.

- ¡Es igual de estúpido que si yo dijera que a ti te gusta Black! – exclamó Anne, empezando a enfadarse.

- Eso sí es una locura. – añadió Lily, aliviada de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

- Aunque, claro... Tú jamás le has tratado mal, es más, sois amigos – prosiguió Casey como si los últimos comentarios de sus amigas simplemente no se hubiesen producido – En cambio Lily... ella se ha pasado de borde con Potter demasiadas veces y eso le resta muchas posibilidades.

- Gracias por recordarlo, casi lo había olvidado. – masculló la pelirroja de mal humor.

- Míralo de otra forma, no pierdes nada por intentarlo. – le aconsejó Anne olvidando el rumbo que la conversación había tomado solo unos minutos antes.

- ¿Y tú por qué no sigues tus propios consejos? No pienso pedirle una cita a James¿estás loca? – soltó Lily bruscamente.

- Miedica – murmuró Anne cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues anda que tú... – repuso Casey levantándose de la cama. – Vosotras dos deberíais intentar arreglar vuestra vida amorosa. Yo, por lo pronto, me voy a hacer uso de la mía. Voy a buscar a Jack. – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

_Y fin del capítulo cuarto! Creo que esta vez sí me quedo algo más largo que los demás, no:P Bueno, pues ahora tenemos a Lily 'enamorada' de James... justo ahora que él ni caso le hace... ¿qué pasará¿Y Sirius como el eterno invisible¿qué opinan? _

_Quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews... en serio que animan a seguir escribiendo. Creo que nunca había tenido tantos reviews enun solo capítulo..así que mil gracias a todas! _

_Un beso enorme,_

_Nasirid_

_pd: si olvido contestar algún rr, diganlo.. porque a veces soy un pelín despistada jeje. Y las que no tengan cuenta en fanfiction, no olviden ponerme su mail para que pueda contestarles, ok? (como les sucedió a Veruka y Daga, a quienes no pude contestar el rr. Gracias a las dos!). _


	5. Quinta parte

**Disclaimer :**_ (Ver capítulo 1)_

**El Experimento**

**(Quinta parte)**

Una semana más tarde los ánimos de las chicas se habían calmado un poco. Lily y Anne optaron por no volver a sacar el tema y Casey les seguía el juego. Si sus amigas eran felices así ella no lo iba a discutir, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo.

- Pásame el libro de Pociones, Lily. – le pidió Anne aquella tarde de jueves cuando estaban haciendo las tareas en la sala común.

- Bueno, pues yo me voy – anunció Casey estirándose de brazos. – He quedado con Jack.

- Vas en serio con Messer¿no? – quiso saber Remus, que se había quedado estudiando con ellas mientras Sirius y James estaban en el entrenamiento de quidditch.

- Voy, simplemente. No es que me traiga de cabeza, pero me gusta. – contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

- Evans, tenemos que ir a ver al director – James acababa de entrar en la sala aún con el uniforme de quidditch.

Lily recogió sus cosas en silencio y dejó la mochila sobre su sillón antes de seguir al chico. Anne se la quedó mirando hasta que ambos salieron por el retrato justo detrás de Casey, que aún no se había marchado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lily?- preguntó Remus unos minutos después.

- ¿A Lily¿Qué va a pasarle? – Anne hizo como si no supiera nada y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino.

- Hace semanas que lo vengo notando – insistió el chico, consiguiendo que Anne fijara su vista en él. – Pero desde aquel día en la cena está peor. No la he escuchado dirigirse a James desde entonces y con los demás tampoco es que hable mucho. Y tú tienes que saberlo porque os lo contáis todo.

- Son cosas tuyas. De verdad – añadió Anne al ver la cara de escepticismo de Remus.

- Ya. Entonces si no le pasa nada no le interesará saber por qué James ha dejado de perseguirla. – afirmó el chico alzando una ceja.

Anne entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

- Desembucha y te lo digo. – cedió ella.

- Yo he preguntado primero – recordó Remus sonriendo.

La chica acabó por aceptar su derrota y empezó a hablar.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la sala común Casey saludaba a Jack; habían quedado junto al retrato. Y apenas Lily y James desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos llegó Sirius. Casey no lo vio venir, así que se cogió de la mano de Jack para irse a dar un paseo cuando el Gryffindor los interrumpió.

- ¿Pero qué haces! – gritó Sirius al descubrir al Ravenclaw al lado de la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. -¡Él no puede estar aquí!

- ¡No está dentro de la torre¡Y aquí no hay ningún cartel de prohibido! – sin saber por qué, la chica le contestó después de estar más de un año ignorándole. -¡Lárgate y deja de incordiar, Black!

A esas alturas Casey se había soltado de la mano del Ravenclaw y había sacado la varita, igual que Sirius. Jack, bien para evitar las consecuencias o bien por carecer de la valentía de un Gryffindor, se fue de allí sin despedirse. Casey ni lo notó, estaba enfrascada en una discusión que iba subiendo de tono.

- ¡Eres imbécil¡¿No te has dado cuenta todavía! – preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Pero Sirius en vez de contestarle con otro grito se quedó en silencio y con una sonrisa empezando a asomar en su rostro.

- ¿Ves? Imbécil perdido – concluyó Casey viendo cómo él se quedaba callado – El que calla otorga¿lo sabías?

- ¿Y tú sabías que estás volviendo a hablarme? – preguntó él a su vez, en su tono normal de voz. – No soy invisible después de todo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no eres invisible! – chilló ella al ver como todo el esfuerzo de un año acababa de caer tan fácilmente – Pero era bonito creerlo. Había un estúpido menos en el mundo.

- Tú sí que eres estúpida. – masculló Sirius borrando la sonrisa de golpe.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Imbécil!

Se miraron echando chispas por los ojos y se dieron la vuelta a la vez desapareciendo cada uno por un corredor, en direcciones opuestas. Ni ella se acordaba ya de Jack, ni Sirius de que quería tumbarse por lo cansado que estaba después del entrenamiento.

**oOo**

Una hora más tarde Remus y Anne seguían sentados en el mismo lugar, los libros y pergaminos más que olvidados. Hablaban de sus amigos, de cómo James había desistido en salir con Lily y de cómo a ella le había costado darse cuenta que en el fondo no odiaba al chico, sino que el sentimiento era algo mucho más profundo. El problema surgía ahora. Según Remus, James no iba a pedirle a Lily que saliera con él otra vez y Anne aseguraba que su amiga no se iba a atrever a confesarle sus sentimientos a James.

- Pues no sé cómo pretendes que convenza a James si no puedo decirle nada de lo que me has contado. – dijo Remus después de que Anne le hiciera prometer que no les dirían nada a sus amigos.

- A ver cómo lo consigues porque como le digas lo que yo te he contado, Lily me mata. – repuso Anne con gesto serio – Y no te conviene, porque yo le confesaría que te lo había dicho a ti y entonces tú tampoco vivirías para ver lo que nos espera cuando salgamos del colegio.

Sirius apareció en la sala antes de que Remus pudiera contestar. Por la cara que traía, el licántropo no dudó que su amigo estaba muy enfadado. Tanto que ni se paró a dar explicaciones. Gruñó algo parecido a cama y subió las escaleras como una bala.

- ¿Y este? – inquirió Anne desconcertada. Ver a Sirius Black con tal grado de irritación era igual que ver a McGonagall riendo: casi imposible.

- Si no me equivoco su problema viene entrando. – Remus señaló con la mirada a Casey, que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarles y estaba ya subiendo a su habitación.

- ¿Casey? Pero si ella había quedado con Jack...

Remus simplemente se quedó callado, pero su cara reflejaba a la perfección lo que opinaba del asunto. Anne lo entendió y empezó a recoger sus cosas para ir a ver a su amiga.

- El mundo se está poniendo del revés – murmuró negando con la cabeza.

- Intentaré convencer a James para lo de Hogsmeade. – aseguró el chico antes de que Anne se fuera. Si conseguía persuadir a su amigo de que lo intentara con Lily una última vez sería una hazaña. Porque quedaban sólo dos días para la próxima visita al pueblo y James era terco como nadie.

**oOo**

Jueves por la noche; todos habían subido ya del comedor y la gente empezaba a abandonar la sala común de Gryffindor. Remus vio llegar la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con James, sin interrupciones. Sirius no se había molestado en bajar a cenar, llevaba haciéndose el dormido de forma exagerada desde que llegara a la torre por la tarde y sus amigos prefirieron no molestarle todavía. Y a las chicas tampoco las habían visto en el comedor, como bien le había indicado Remus a James, quien no pareció darle importancia.

Sin embargo, y aunque la sala estaba ya casi vacía, Remus prefería hablar con James en su habitación, donde no habría oídos indiscretos. Y como no era muy habitual que fuera a la habitación de su amigo sin razón aparente, el licántropo le confesó que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y no quería despertar a Sirius o a Peter. A James se le cambió la cara. Por fin Remus Lupin hablando de sus propios sentimientos. Eso era una novedad.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Iban a hablar de sentimientos, sí, pero no precisamente de los del licántropo.

- Mentiroso – siseó James una vez en su habitación. Remus había empezado con su plan. – Me has engañado para que hablemos de mí. Otra vez. ¿Tú es que no tienes ningún amor escondido por ahí¿No te gusta ninguna chica o qué?

- Mis sentimientos están mejor como están y yo no estoy tan mal como para necesitar hablar de ello. – contestó Remus sentándose en uno de los sillones y haciendo memoria de lo que había planeado decirle a su amigo. –Tú sí estás mal y tenemos que poner remedio a eso.

- Pues como no le supliques a Lily que salga conmigo y se enamore perdidamente de mí no sé cómo vas a hacerlo. – repuso James con sarcasmo. – Ya se me pasará algún año de estos. Por lo pronto el plan de evitarla está dando sus frutos. Ahora sólo pienso en ella veintitrés horas diarias.

- No seas imbécil, estás demasiado enamorado de ella como para poder olvidarla así de fácil.

- Vaya pues, gracias por tu apoyo. Es justo lo que estaba necesitando. – ironizó el moreno.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es volver a intentarlo. – aconsejó Remus.

- Para que vuelva a rechazarme. Sí, es lo que estaba pensando hacer.

- ¿Y si te dijera que sí? – sugirió el licántropo con el brillo de la seguridad en la mirada.

- No lo ha hecho en... a ver, déjame contar... - James empezó a enumerar en silencio con los dedos de las manos. - ... un millar de veces, no va a hacerlo ahora. Créeme, la conozco. Antes se queda con el calamar, con todos los Slytherins e incluso con Dumbledore. Estoy cansado de escuchar sus excusas y ya me las sé todas. No es necesario que me las repita.

Remus soltó un bufido. Estaba resultando más complicado de lo que había previsto.

- Pero es que deberías ser menos... arrogante con ella. Siempre que se lo has pedido has ido como dando por sentado que te iba a decir que sí y Lily tiene también su orgullo.

- Sí, ya sé cómo me he portado con ella antes. – protestó James – Pero las últimas veces he sido distinto. Simplemente le preguntaba si quería venir conmigo a cualquier sitio y ella contestaba 'NO' antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar. Eso no es orgullo, es que no me soporta.

- Últimamente está rara – comentó Remus en un nuevo intento. – He notado que ya ni te regaña y está como ausente. ¿No lo has notado?

- ¡Pues claro que lo he notado! Si no puedo evitar estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo... Pero eso no significa nada.

- ¿Y si es por ti?

- No tendría sentido. – contestó James frunciendo el ceño. – Es más, no tiene sentido.

- Pues yo creo que deberías intentarlo, al menos una última vez. – opinó Remus mordiéndose la lengua para no confesar todo lo que sabía. Si James supiera que Lily estaba enamorada de él era capaz de ir corriendo a su habitación a buscarla. Y Lily mataría a Anne y luego lo mataría a él. Mejor no.

- ¿Qué perderías? El 'no' ya lo tienes. – insistió el chico.

James miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada, como preguntando '¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?'

- El sábado hay visita a Hogsmeade. La oportunidad perfecta.

- Ya en serio Lunático¿estás bromeando?

- Para nada – replicó Remus rápidamente – Piénsalo. No pierdes nada por volver a preguntarle y si no lo haces te vas a quedar con la duda. ¿Cómo sabrías entonces si ella está así por ti?

James no supo cómo responder a eso y empezó a preguntarse por qué estaban teniendo aquella conversación justo ahora. Remus, pensando que todo lo que podía hacer ya lo había hecho, se despidió de su amigo y se marchó a su habitación. Tendría que esperar que los sentimientos de James fueran más fuertes que su tozudez.

El viernes James se despertó cansado. Le había costado quedarse dormido la noche anterior, después de hablar con Remus, porque no había hecho más que darle vueltas al asunto. Era cierto que Lily estaba como ausente desde hacía un tiempo pero¿cómo creer que ese cambio se debía a él? Una parte de su mente le aconsejaba que siguiera actuando igual, que probablemente no soportaría un nuevo rechazo de la chica. Pero por otro lado había una vocecita que le instaba a intentarlo una última vez, que se arrepentiría si no lo hacía. Y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente aún no sabía qué hacer.

Bajó a desayunar con sus amigos como siempre y Remus no le preguntó nada acerca de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Así era él, te decía lo que tenía que decir, te aconsejaba y te daba su opinión una sola vez. Luego te dejaba tranquilo. Ni te insistía para que le hicieses caso ni te echaba en cara si hacías todo lo contrario a lo que él te había aconsejado. Nunca influía en la decisión final.

James pensó en hablarlo con Sirius, para que le ayudase a decidir, pero su amigo estaba ido, como si su mente estuviese muy lejos de allí. Remus le dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas. Y así la mañana transcurrió con la misma normalidad de siempre: primero clase de Pociones, luego Defensa y a almorzar. Por la tarde tenían Encantamientos y Herbología. El viernes era uno de los pocos días en que James y Lily compartían todas las clases, así que el chico la estuvo observando la mayor parte del tiempo. La frase "_te arrepentirás_" se repitió infinidad de veces en la mente de éltodo el día.

Al final, mientras hacía la tarea de Herbología más tarde en la sala común, decidió que podría aguantar un rechazo más. Sólo uno más. Por eso esperaría que Lily volviera de la biblioteca para preguntarle de nuevo.

Pero James estaba sentado de espaldas a la entrada de la sala común y no vio cuando Lily, Anne y Casey entraron y se sentaron en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sí que vio cómo Remus levantaba la vista continuamente y hacía gestos a alguien que James, por la posición donde estaba sentado, no alcanzaba a ver.

Después de un rato miró su reloj y comenzó a pensar que Lily llevaba demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. Y como estaba tan pendiente de sus pensamientos no se le ocurrió echar un vistazo a la sala y ver a la chica sentada unas mesas más allá. Menos mal que Remus le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que al final volvería a intentarlo, porque fue el que le pegó un codazo cuando vio que Lily se levantaba para irse ya a su habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió James tocándose el brazo donde su amigo le había golpeado.

Remus no dijo nada, sólo le señaló a Lily con la mirada. James miró a la chica y luego a su amigo, preguntándole en silencio qué debía hacer.

- Venga – susurró Remus empujándole.

James se levantó y se acercó con rapidez a las escaleras que Lily estaba a punto de subir. Cogió aire y la llamó.

- Lily.

La chica se le quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre.

- ¿Vendrías conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana? – preguntó el chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza nada más formular la pregunta, por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Me encantaría – contestó ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Él, que esperaba los gritos de siempre, abrió los ojos de repente y lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar de nuevo, por si había escuchado mal.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, claro – afirmó ella agrandando la sonrisa –Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, James – y se fue escaleras arriba, sin borrar la sonrisa.

El chico se quedó sonriendo de pie junto a la escalera hasta que ella desapareció. Entonces se dio la vuelta para ir con sus amigos y vio a Remus levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria hacia Anne, quien le respondía con el mismo gesto. Al verlos, James comprendió. La noche anterior Remus le había insistido tanto porque ya sabía que Lily le diría que sí, seguramente Anne se lo habría contado. Pero ahora eso daba igual. James sólo podía pensar que Lily era aún más preciosa cuando le sonreía.

Decir que James durmió plácidamente aquella noche es decir poco. Se acostó sintiéndose tranquilo, feliz y emocionado; incluso llegó a pensar que no podría dormir de la emoción. Pero sí que lo hizo. Y aunque al despertar recordó que había soñado con mil y una formas que Lily podría usar para no tener esa cita, a él ya le daba igual. Pasara lo que pasase ese día iba a guardar como un tesoro la imagen de la pelirroja sonriéndole, porque jamás la había visto tan perfecta como en aquel instante. Y lo mejor era que aquella sonrisa fue para él, sólo para él.

Cuando se despertó sus amigos ya estaban en pie, listos para el desayuno. James no tardó mucho en cambiarse y peinarse, no quería hacer esperar a Lily ya que ella solía madrugar bastante más que él. Mientras iban bajando James no podía evitar sentirse pletórico y tampoco podía borrar la enorme sonrisa de su cara, que Sirius había calificado de atontado.

- Oye Canuto¿qué pasa contigo? – quiso saber James antes de entrar al comedor. – Ayer toda la tarde callado, el jueves haciéndote el dormido después de entrar enfadado a la sala común y hoy tus comentarios dejan que desear en cuanto a lo gracioso. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada grave – contestó el chico quitándole importancia – Hay cosas que me sacan de quicio a veces. Pero no te preocupes – añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo. – No tiene importancia.

- ¿Seguro? Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Seguro – insistió Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – Mira qué listo es nuestro pequeño Lunático, ha escogido sitios en la mesa. – le dijo con una sonrisita al ver que Remus había ido a sentarse justo en frente de donde estaban Anne y Lily.

- Cuando vuelva del pueblo hablaremos¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que hablaremos – aseguró Sirius con picardía. – Después de tantos años Evans ha dicho que sí y eso se merece una buena charla.

James como respuesta frunció el ceño, para que su amigo viera que no sólo iban a hablar de su cita.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa y James y Lily se saludaron, los otros tres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Acababan de dejar de existir para sus dos amigos.

Sirius, que no tenía ganas de ir al pueblo, se despidió de sus amigos cuando acabó de desayunar y se marchó de nuevo a la sala común.

- Otro como Casey – comentó Lily cuando el chico se hubo marchado. – Aunque ella por no querer no ha querido ni venir al comedor a desayunar con nosotras. ¿Se habrá peleado con Jack? - le preguntó a Anne, que se encogió de hombros.

- Remus, tienes que devolverme mi ensayo de Aritmancia ¿recuerdas? – le indicó Anne al chico cuando ambos habían terminado de desayunar.

Y con la excusa de subir para devolverle el trabajo los dos se fueron del comedor dejando a Lily y James solos. Ella al verse a solas con James comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Se echó más zumo para retrasar un poco más la situación pero el chico se levantó antes de que ella terminara de beber.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó a media voz y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Claro – contestó ella levantándose y sintiéndose reconfortada con la calidez de la sonrisa que James le dirigía. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en aceptar que aquella sonrisa era perfecta?

El camino hasta Hogsmeade se les hizo muy corto porque, pasados los nervios iniciales, ambos comenzaron a hablar pacíficamente y con la misma confianza de los amigos de siempre. Y Lily descubrió que conversar con James le resultaba mucho más fácil que hacerlo con cualquier otro chico, incluso que con Remus que era un chico encantador.

Llegaron al pueblo y emprendieron la marcha hacia la calle principal, la de las tiendas. Llevaban un rato caminando viendo los escaparates, a ratos conversando a ratos en silencio. Y fue durante uno de esos últimos momentos cuando James se aventuró a coger de la mano a Lily. Vio cómo ella sonrió aún más al sentir las manos de ambos entrelazadas y pensó que si su corazón estallaba era de pura felicidad.

Después de pararse en la mayoría de los escaparates James guió a Lily a través de unos callejones del pueblo.

- ¿Adónde me llevas? – la chica, desconcertada, miraba hacia uno y otro lado intentando averiguar dónde iban.

- A un sitio donde no has estado nunca.

- No es por desilusionarte pero llevamos viniendo aquí desde tercero y Hogsmeade es lo suficientemente pequeño como para no tener rincones secretos después de unos años.

- De todas formas, no has estado nunca. – insistió James torciendo a la derecha por un camino que al final se perdía entre el bosque.

- Además – continuó él parándose un momento y mirando a Lily a los ojos. - ¿no te incomoda que todos los alumnos del colegio nos miren?

- Culpa mía, supongo. Si no te hubiese rechazado tanto tiempo no seríamos una novedad ahora. – aseguró Lily en voz baja e intentando evitar la mirada de él.

- Bobadas – James alzó la mano que tenía libre y la posó en la mejilla de ella, consiguiendo que volviese a mirarle a los ojos. – Hubiera sucedido de todas formas. Pero da igual, yo he venido contigo y quiero estar sólo contigo. Y conozco un sitio perfecto, vamos.

Cuando diez minutos más tarde, y tras dar algunos rodeos, Lily vio aparecer la silueta de la Casa de los gritos, soltó una risita. Le dijo a James que ella había estado allí muchas veces pero él sólo sonrió. Se acercaron al caserón por la parte de atrás y el chico empezó a caminar más lentamente, como buscando algo. Lily intentó decirle que no era buena idea entrar porque la casa parecía a punto de caerse, pero él le pidió que guardara silencio para que la gente que había en la parte delantera no les escuchara. Al poco tiempo James dio con lo que buscaba, una puerta de madera en el suelo, oculta bajo unos matorrales. Se agachó, sacó la varita y con un sencillo _Alohomora_ la puerta se abrió y dejó entrever unos peldaños.

- ¿A qué nunca habías estado dentro? – James sonreía con superioridad mientras cogía de nuevo a Lily de la mano y se adentraba por la escalera que acababa de descubrir. –Cuidado con el techo que es un poco bajo hasta llegar al final de la escalera.

Lily le siguió en silencio, despacio para no dejarse la cabeza en aquel techo. El sitio no le daba miedo, a pesar de lo tétrico de la decoración con telarañas y capas de polvo cubriéndolo todo. Lo que sentía más bien era desconcierto. ¿Era ese el lugar que James tenía como ideal para una primera cita? Justo al pasar esa idea por su mente otro pensamiento se asomó... ¿Y si era una broma? Después de tantos rechazos, algunos de ellos humillantes, no sería extraño. James habría acabado por odiarla y seguramente se lo querría hacer pagar de alguna forma.

Soltó la mano del chico de repente, como si quemase.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – murmuró dando un paso atrás.

- ¿Decirme qué¿Estás bien? – habían llegado al final de la escalera y James se había vuelto hacia ella al notar cómo había soltado su mano bruscamente.

- Pensaste que sería gracioso¿verdad?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Lily? – el chico la miraba muy confuso, sin acertar a comprender por qué ella volvía a ser fría y dura con él.

- Pensaste que me aterraría al entrar aquí – continuó Lily, haciendo esfuerzos por no dejar salir las lágrimas de desilusión que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Miedo¿A esto? Tú no le tienes miedo a esta casa, lo sé. – repuso el chico empezando a entender. – Escuché hace tiempo a Casey decir que te encantaría entrar aquí, pero que nadie quería ir contigo y por eso no lo habías hecho. Pensé que sería lo único original que podría hacer contigo en Hogsmeade. – esto último lo dijo bajando la voz y dando los dos pasos que lo separaban de Lily.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que no mentía. Y volvió a sentirse como una estúpida.

- Lo siento – musitó cerrando los ojos un instante, para hacer desaparecer tras ellos las lágrimas que había estado a punto de soltar.

- Mi fama de bromista me precede – contestó James quitándole importancia mientas la cogía nuevamente de la mano. – Pero contigo nunca, Lily. Sería incapaz.

Como respuesta ella sonrió aliviada y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. James se quedó parado unos segundos antes de seguir el camino hasta la buhardilla, que era lo que quería mostrarle. La sonrisa casi no le cabía en la cara.

- Eso de que esta casa está encantada son cuentos¿no crees? – comentó Lily mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras. – No es más que una casa abandonada hace siglos, llena de polvo y bichos. Aunque tiene su encanto.

- Un día de estos hablaremos con detalle de los cuentos de esta casa. – prometió James alcanzando el pomo de la única puerta de ese piso. – Ahora tienes que ver esto.

La habitación que se abría ante ellos era rectangular, y aunque la inclinación del techo y la escasa luz la hacían parecer pequeña Lily calculó que sería casi del mismo tamaño que su dormitorio. La única ventana por la que se colaba la claridad estaba situada en el centro de la estancia, donde James acercó a Lily para que contemplara el paisaje que se veía desde allí: en primer plano estaba el bosque que habían cruzado unos momentos antes y sobre él se veía una perspectiva magnífica del colegio.

- La vista es preciosa – dijo Lily abriendo la ventana y apoyándose en el alféizar.

James se colocó a su lado en la misma posición y mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Lily.

- Tú eres mucho más bella. – susurró en el oído de ella.

Lily se apartó de la ventana para que James no viera que se había sonrojado. Caminó por la habitación intentando mostrar interés por los pocos muebles que había, pero la mirada de James siempre siguiéndola la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Por la capa de polvo yo diría que la casa lleva abandonada casi un siglo. – comentó en un intento de que el nerviosismo se esfumara.

- Lily. – el chico se había acercado a ella por detrás y había susurrado su nombre en su oído.

- ¿Sí? - ella se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba frente a James, su nariz casi rozando la barbilla de él, que era unos centímetros más alto.

- No te alejes. – susurró James inclinando un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Alzó su mano derecha y acarició el cabello de ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Lily también hablaba en susurros. Cerró los ojos sólo un instante, cuando sintió la mano de él pasar de su pelo a su mejilla, de donde ya no se movió.

- Porque... porque...- James se acercó un poco más y, cuando un suspiro de ella acarició sus labios, olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Lily cerró los ojos y colocó una mano sobre la que James tenía en su mejilla mientras él entrecerraba los ojos también y terminaba de acortar los milímetros que separaban sus labios. A su alrededor el tiempo pareció detenerse.

* * *

_N/A¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me encantó escribir este cap (la escena de la pelea entre Sirius y Casey fue divertidísima de escribir jeje). Sé que algunas de ustedes querían hacer sufrir un poco más a Lily (ay que ver que malas jeje) pero bueno, la idea de este fic es que fuera corto (aviso que este es el penúltimo cap) y tampoco daba tiempo a que ella sufriera mucho más. _

_Quiero agradecerles muchíiiisimo sus reviews! Wow! nunca había recibido tantos y eso me animó un montón. ¡Gracias! Os veo en el último cap (que espero acabar esta semana) :P_

_Un beso, _

_Nasirid_


	6. Sexta parte

**Disclaimer:** _(Ver capítulo 1)_

_N/A: Y llegamos al final del experimento que ha sido escribir por primera vez sobre los merodeadores... Sé que muchas me han dicho que cómo es posible que lo acabe aquí... pero debo decirles que desde el principio lo había planeado de esta forma. Quería que fuese un fic cortito donde se explicara (desde mi punto de vista, obviamente) cómo fue que Lily dejó de odiar a James. Y ya que lo hemos descubierto no le veo mucho sentido continuar con más capítulos... Quiero darles las gracias a tooodas las personas que me han dejado un review porque no soñaba con recibir tantos! Me han hecho muy feliz _

_Y ahora, ya no entretengo más... Espero que les guste este final..._

**El Experimento**

**(Sexta parte)**

Más de la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en aquel momento disfrutando de la libertad de Hogsmeade. Dar un paseo por el pueblo, comprar golosinas en Honeydukes y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas... cosas que a Casey no le apetecían ese día. Por eso se había negado a acompañar a Anne para hacer unas compras y la había dejado sola. Ahora, tumbada en su cama, se arrepentía. Porque se aburriría yendo sola y luego se lo echaría en cara y porque ella no le compraría aquellos caramelos de cereza que tanto le gustaban. "_Si querías caramelos podrías haber venido conmigo_". Seguro que Anne le decía algo así.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Bajaría a la sala común por si alguien se había quedado y así dejaba de estar sola ella también.

- Con el mal tiempo a alguien se le debe haber quitado las ganas de salir. – murmuró para sí misma al asomarse por la ventana del dormitorio y ver los nubarrones que amenazaban lluvia.

A medida que iba bajando los escalones hasta la sala común oía con más claridad unas pocas conversaciones. Pero al ver la habitación descubrió que eran los de primer y segundo curso, que no tenían permitida la visita. Al parecer todo Gryffindor, de tercero en adelante, había decidido pasar el día en el pueblo. Suspiró. Iba a ser un sábado de lo más aburrido.

Se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación por un libro, se estaba más a gusto leyendo junto a la chimenea de la sala común que en el dormitorio. Al volver abajo se cruzó con Peter Pettigrew que se dirigía al retrato de la Dama Gorda. No saludó a Casey como era habitual, actitud que ella agradecía ya que el chico le parecía muy extraño. Iba directa a su sillón favorito, uno viejo y mullido que había justo en un lado de la chimenea, pero se lo encontró ocupado.

-Tenía que ser su sillón favorito también... – masculló irritada al descubrir que el ocupante no era otro que Sirius Black.

Al menos la chica agradeció que estuviera dormido, así evitaría tener que ignorarle intencionadamente o gritarle a la cara que era un idiota. Aún no se había decantado por tratarlo de alguna de las dos formas porque ambas le parecían divertidas.

Casey decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse lo más alejada posible de él, aunque eso supusiese separarse de la chimenea. De forma que acabó por quedarse en otro sillón que había libre al lado de la ventana, al menos desde allí podría ver llegar a sus amigas. Lily probablemente volvería al atardecer pero Anne, que sólo iba de compras, regresaría antes de almuerzo. ¡Anne! Casey sonrió al darse cuenta que ella tampoco iría sola después de todo: con Sirius y Peter en el colegio y James de cita con Lily, Remus tampoco tendría con quién ir a Hogsmeade, y tan amigos como eran él y Anne no se irían cada uno por su lado...

"_Al final la única que se queda sola soy yo. Qué triste_" pensó antes de abrir el libro.

**oOo**

Las Tres Escobas estaba a rebosar, suerte que Remus y Anne llevaban un tiempo allí porque sino no habrían encontrado sitio para almorzar. Ninguno de los dos había planeado quedarse hasta esa hora en el pueblo ya que sólo tenían que hacer unas compras, pero ahí estaban, hablando desde hacía un par de horas.

- No es por dar más o menos esperanzas, pero si Casey ha terminado con Messer será por algo¿no? – Remus había acabado por sacar el tema de los sentimientos de sus amigos y discutía con Anne las posibilidades que Sirius tenía con Casey.

- En serio Remus, no le busques cinco pies al gato que parece que quieres hacer de celestino ahora con todos tus amigos. ¿Con quién vas a emparejar a Pettigrew? – preguntó Anne con burla.

- Yo no hago de celestino, sólo te digo lo que veo. – repuso el chico sin molestarse. – Y te aseguro que a Sirius le pasa algo con Casey¡hasta un ciego lo vería!

- Le pasa que se lleva fatal con ella y no la soporta. Pero no hay problema porque el sentimiento es mutuo.

- ¿Y por qué ha terminado con Messer? – insistió Remus con rin tintín.

- Anda, déjalos tranquilos y come, que se te enfría. – le contestó señalando el plato que llevaba ya unos minutos delante de él. – Y no sé por qué lo han terminado porque no me lo ha dicho. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo creo que nuestro plan sí funcionó con James y Lily. – dijo al ver entrar a la pareja.

Anne le hizo señas a su amiga para que fueran a sentarse con ellos ya que no quedaba ningún sitio libre. La chica no pudo dejar de notar que venían cogidos de la mano y eso la hizo sentirse feliz y tranquila, porque para cuando Lily se enterara que ella le había contado todo a Remus, su mal humor se habría esfumado. O eso esperaba.

- Hola chicos – saludó James alegremente cuando llegó a la mesa.

- Hola – contestaron Anne y Remus al mismo tiempo.

- Suerte que estáis aquí porque entonces nos habríamos quedado sin comer hoy. – comentó el moreno para llenar el silencio que se había producido.

- Eh... Sí, claro. Una suerte. – contestó Remus sin atreverse a preguntar qué tal había ido todo.

James miró a Lily porque no entendía por qué se quedaba tan callada, y menos delante de Remus y Anne. La pelirroja no le devolvió la mirada pero dio un apretón a su mano, que aún permanecía entrelazada a la de ella debajo de la mesa. Y James entendió que Lily no sabía cómo actuar ahora, en esa nueva situación. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Anne se le adelantó.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Parecemos unos desconocidos... Lily, tú y James estáis saliendo por lo que se ve, así que déjate de timideces a estas alturas, que ya nos conocemos todos.

- Anne tiene razón – intervino Remus con una sonrisita – No es como si no supiéramos que acabaríais así tarde o temprano. No hay nada que nos sorprenda.

James y Lily sonrieron, ella sin poder ocultar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

- Es que es raro – dijo la pelirroja mirando alternativamente a sus amigos. – Hace unos meses me hubiera muerto de hambre antes que sentarme con James a comer. Y ahora...

- Ahora te mueres si no como contigo. – acabó James de forma dramática.

- ¡Oye! – protestó Lily dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su ahora novio. Al instante los cuatro estaban riendo.

- Voy a pedir algo de comer antes de que alguno de los dos se muera de hambre. – añadió James levantándose.

- Nos alegramos mucho por los dos, Lily. – afirmó Remus haciendo que la chica volviera a mirarlos a él y a Anne.

- Salió bien vuestro plan. – Lily seguía sonriendo, aunque ahora alzaba una ceja al volver la vista a sus amigos. Anne abrió la boca para intervenir pero la pelirroja continuó hablando. – James me ha contado la repentina charla que tuvo el jueves por la noche contigo, Remus, y los gestos de victoria que ambos hicisteis después de que yo le dijera que sí ayer.

Remus y Anne borraron sus sonrisas en un segundo, los habían pillado. Lily soltó una risita al ver las caras de sus amigos.

- Seguro que Anne te asustó diciéndote que yo te mataría si le contabas algo a James¿verdad, Remus? – el chico esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa que daba a entender que así había ocurrido. – Probablemente os hubiera dejado de hablar unos días si esto no hubiera salido bien. Pero no porque Anne se hubiera ido de la lengua, sino porque yo estaría triste si James pasaba de mí un solo día más.

- Yo no habría intervenido si tú te hubieras lanzado. – repuso Anne, tranquila otra vez.

- Lo sé – contestó Lily levantándose. – Y gracias, a los dos. – les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y volvió a sentarse. – Sois geniales.

- Sí, unos grandes amigos. – James había vuelto de la barra y había escuchado la última parte de la conversación. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anne (que se quedó sorprendida por el gesto) y un apretón en el hombro a Remus. Luego volvió a sentarse junto a Lily al tiempo que traían sus platos.

- Y ahora a comer.

**oOo**

La repentina tormenta que había comenzado un par de horas atrás parecía haber decidido a muchos de los alumnos a volver de Hogsmeade antes de tiempo. En aquel momento los Gryffindor comenzaban a volver del almuerzo y Casey seguía sentada en el mismo lugar. Se había pasado la mañana leyendo, acurrucada en un sillón y sin la más mínima señal de hambre, por lo que no había ido si quiera a almorzar. El único bocado que había probado esa mañana eran las tres ranas de chocolate que tenía en su habitación; la sensación extraña de su estómago le había quitado el apetito. Media hora después de haberse sentado ya había olvidado que Sirius Black estaba dormido en su sillón favorito y se había concentrado en la lectura.

Tan absorta estaba que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en la sala común y que hacía un buen rato que Sirius se había despertado y estaba asomado por uno de los lados del sillón, observándola.

Sirius se había quedado dormido por el aburrimiento. No había acompañado a Remus porque aquella extraña sensación en su estómago seguía ahí, intermitente desde hacía dos días. No le estaba dando demasiada importancia a pesar de que por primera vez desde que tenían permiso no había querido ir a Hogsmeade.

Durmió toda la mañana hasta después del almuerzo, al que no bajó porque no tenía apetito. Cuando despertó pilló a dos alumnas de quinto que lo habían estado mirando mientras dormía y que ahora, al verse descubiertas, sonreían nerviosamente desde un sofá que había a la derecha de él. Sirius ni se inmutó y se puso a buscar con la mirada a alguien conocido, quizás Remus podría haber vuelto. Pero no vio a nadie de séptimo hasta que se apoyó en uno de los brazos del sillón y miró por detrás de él. Unos metros más allá, junto a la ventana, estaba Casey acurrucada en un sillón leyendo un libro. Sirius se la quedó mirando a la espera de que ella alzara la vista y empezase a soltarle toda clase de improperios. Pero no lo hizo y él continuó observándola.

Tenía la melena castaña recogida en una trenza no muy larga de la que se habían escapado algunos mechones que caían sueltos sobre su cara. En el rostro un gesto de serenidad la hacía parecer una chica tranquila, amable e incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca. Sirius pensó que no había nada más alejado de la realidad y que por muy modosita que ella pudiera parecer en el fondo era una fiera, que además se creía superior a él por ser capaz de ignorarle y hacerlo sentir como un insecto invisible cada vez que estaban juntos. Le llenaba de rabia recordar cada una de las veces que él le había hablado y ella lo había mirado como el que mira una pared vacía y, en vez de contestarle, o hacía como que no le escuchaba o lanzaba comentarios hirientes. Remus y James ya le habían advertido que ella sólo se limitaba a tratarlo tal y como él había hecho con ella durante años. No obstante, Sirius seguía pensando que la actitud de Casey era más parecida a la de una cría, porque él ahora había madurado y quería llevarse bien con sus compañeros y cada vez que lo intentaba con ella sólo recibía su silencio. Y últimamente acababa de muy mal humor cada vez que ella lo ignoraba, pero seguía sin saber por qué.

El límite de su irritación había sido encontrarla con Messer en la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor el jueves anterior: Casey había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra (sólo insultos, pero ya era un avance) y aún así, Sirius no podía recordar una situación en la que él hubiese estado más enfadado en su vida.

"_¿Por qué eres tan desquiciante, Casey?" _se preguntó a sí mismo mientras continuaba observándola.

La chica levantó la vista del libro, como si hubiese podido escuchar la pregunta que Sirius le había hecho en silencio. Tal vez si él se hubiera sentado en el sillón para que ella no le viera no habría ocurrido nada, pero Sirius permaneció en la misma posición, mirándola y deseando en el fondo que ella volviera a hablarle, aunque fuera con insultos.

- Te resultaría más divertido comprarte un mono que quedarte mirándome. – soltó Casey mirándole a los ojos.

- No, no lo sería. – Sirius no contestó al tono de irritación de ella, sino que habló como hacía normalmente. Quería comprobar si era posible que ambos mantuviesen una conversación civilizada.

- Deja de mirarme, imbécil. – a Casey sin embargo la irritaba aún más que él se comportara como si se llevaran bien.

- Yo no te estoy insultando, así que no creo que tú debas hacerlo.

Ella cerró el libro de un golpe y lo puso a un lado del sillón. Su nivel de enfado comenzaba a aumentar y el hecho de que Sirius encontrara gracioso todo aquello no ayudaba a la calma. Y es que él, al ver la forma en que ella entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Pensó que Casey ponía una cara muy graciosa cuando se enfadaba.

-Yo puedo ignorarte, insultarte e incluso maldecirte si a mí me parece bien. – Casey se había levantado del sillón y cerraba los puños con fuerza. ¿Tenía que ser él precisamente el que se burlara de ella en aquel momento?

- No te atreverías – aseguró el chico con suficiencia.

- ¿No? – preguntó ella sacando rápidamente su varita del bolsillo.

La sala común era una habitación grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se escucharan sus voces. Los alumnos más pequeños salieron corriendo de allí al ver a la chica empuñar la varita con decisión; el resto se quedó mirando a Sirius, para ver qué hacía. Tuvo menos de dos minutos para asimilar la respuesta de Casey antes de tener que volverse rápidamente para esquivar un hechizo. Esa fue la señal para que los que quedaban en la habitación se fueran de allí apresuradamente.

- ¿Estás loca? – exclamó Sirius desde detrás del sofá al tiempo que buscaba su varita. El intento de conversación civilizada había quedado en eso, un mero intento.

- No estoy loca, sólo respondo a tus desafíos. – contestó ella con la varita alzada y esperando que el chico saliera de su escondite improvisado. Podría acercarse al sillón y lanzarle un hechizo que lo pillara desprevenido, pero así era más divertido. - ¿Asustado, Black?

- ¡No me asusto de ti, idiota! – Sirius salió de detrás del sillón y ahora la apuntaba con la varita. – No eres para tanto.

- ¡Deja de fastidiarme de una vez¡Estoy harta de tu arrogancia, Black!

Ambos estaban de pie, apuntándose con las varitas pero sin lanzarse ninguna maldición, sólo ser miraban a los ojos y se gritaban con la misma furia de la última vez.

- ¡Eres tú la que siempre fastidia todo!

- ¿Ah, sí¡Que yo sepa ninguna de tus novias te ha dejado por mi culpa! – estalló Casey recordando su última conversación con Jack. - ¡Así que no me vengas a decir estupideces!

Sirius comprendió que ella había roto con Messer por él... ¿por él? Tenía que haber algún detalle que se le escapaba de todo aquel asunto porque no entendía qué tenía él que ver con los novios de la chica.

- ¡_IMPEDIMENTA_!

Sirius cayó hacia atrás después de recibir un haz de luz procedente de la varita de ella. Se había despistado al quedarse pensando en lo de Messer.

- Para no ser para tanto te voy ganando – rió ella al ver cómo el chico se levantaba con agilidad.

Casey tuvo el tiempo justo de agacharse para evitar el hechizo que él había lanzado como respuesta.

Cuando una media hora más tarde Remus, Anne, Lily y James entraron a la sala común se la encontraron destrozada.

- ¡_EXPELIARMUS_! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Anne y James.

Las varitas de Sirius y Casey salieron volando. Lily las recogió con un rápido _Accio_, antes de que sus dueños volvieran a hacerse con ellas.

- ¿Pero qué demonios hacéis? – gritó Remus acercándose a Sirius.

- ¿Estáis locos o qué? – riñó Anne cogiendo a su amiga del brazo.

- ¡Empezó ella!

- ¡Empezaste tú, idiota! – repuso Casey soltándose del brazo de su amiga. Miró a Sirius con odio y se fue a su habitación, pegando patadas a todo lo que se iba encontrando por el camino.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Sirius, esperando una explicación. Pero el chico fue a sentarse al único sofá que había permanecido intacto, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó rumiando su enfado en silencio.

- Deberíamos arreglar esto antes de que alguien más lo vea. – propuso Lily apuntando su varita hacia varias sillas.

- Vosotras deberíais subir a hablar con ella, nosotros lo arreglamos. – indicó James cogiendo la varita de Sirius de manos de Lily.

Anne cogió las bolsas que había dejado junto al retrato y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Remus se había acercado a las ventanas y ya estaba reparando los cristales y los sillones que había por allí.

- ¿Me esperas aquí?- susurró Lily, que no quería que su primera cita con James acabara tan pronto.

- Claro – contestó él sonriendo.

La pelirroja se despidió del chico con un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue escaleras arriba. La mirada de James la siguió hasta que desapareció tras una puerta.

- No mates a Canuto a no ser que no tenga una buena explicación. – Remus se había acercado a su amigo y le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

James suspiró, negando con la cabeza y se puso manos a la obra, tendrían que arreglar el desastre antes de hablar con Sirius, que permanecía callado y con la mirada perdida.

Arriba en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, Lily y Anne miraban con interés a Casey, que se había tumbado boca arriba en su cama y no había dicho nada aún.

- Lily, no sé qué me encuentras tan interesante – terció Casey indiferente y sin dejar de mirar al toldo de su cama con dosel. – Deberías estar abajo, con James, porque no quiero que luego me eches en cara que vuestra primera cita ha sido corta por mi culpa.

- Ya tendremos más citas – contestó la pelirroja trepando a la cama de su amiga. Echó las piernas de Casey a un lado y se sentó allí con Anne.

- Así que admites que lo de abajo ha sido culpa tuya¿no? – Anne miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

- No me enorgullece admitir que la mitad de los sillones están rotos por mi culpa – refunfuñó la chica incorporándose un poco para ver mejor a sus amigas. - ¡Pero ese desgraciado de Black es demasiado rápido!

- ¿Y por qué estabas intentando alcanzarlo? – preguntó Lily.

- ¡Él empezó! – exclamó Casey apretando los puños sin darse cuenta. – Estaba ahí, mirándome y hablándome como si nos lleváramos bien. ¡Y él tiene la culpa de todo!

- ¿La culpa de qué?

- De que Jack me dejara ayer – contestó rápidamente y con impaciencia - ¡Y encima viene a decirme que yo no…

- ¿Que Jack te ha dejado por Black! – saltaron Anne y Lily al mismo tiempo, muy sorprendidas. Ambas sabían que Casey había terminado con el Ravenclaw pero desconocían el motivo.

- Sí, sí claro. Después de verme pelear con Black el jueves – repuso Casey vagamente. - ¡Y yo no iba a dejar que me tomara por una cobarde delante de medio…

- ¿Qué te peleaste con Black el jueves!

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo!

Las chicas miraban a Casey con una mezcla de indignación y desconcierto.

- Ya os lo conté ayer antes de… -empezó ella, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por sus amigas.

- ¡No nos has dicho nada!

- ¿No? – Casey había olvidado por completo que no se lo había contado a nadie.

-¡No! – aseguró Lily – Así que ya puedes empezar.

Casey repitió varias veces a lo largo de su relato que Jack estaba medio ciego y que no merecía la pena seguir con él después de todo. Cuando les dijo a sus amigas las razones que el Ravenclaw había alegado para dejarla, ni Anne ni Lily pensaron que el chico estuviera ciego, para nada.

Según Casey, el viernes por la mañana fue a buscar a su novio en un descanso para pedirle disculpas por el espectáculo que había montado con Black la tarde anterior. Con un gesto que denotaba resignación Jack le había dicho que no podía seguir con ella si le gustaba otro. Casey se apresuró a asegurarle que aquello no era cierto pero él no cedió un ápice, es más, le dijo que el comportamiento que estaba demostrando se lo confirmaba.

_- No me sorprende, después de todo más de medio Hogwarts está colado por Sirius Black._

_- ¡Yo no estoy colada por Black! – gritó Casey, muy ofendida por el comentario._

_- ¿Y por qué actúas así con él? _

_- ¡Porque me cae fatal!_

_- Mac Breiser también te cae fatal y no vas por ahí haciéndole el vacío ni haciendo comentarios ofensivos de él. – apuntó Jack con tranquilidad._

_- ¡Es diferente! – ella no podía bajar el tono, la indignación que sentía en aquel momento se lo impedía. - ¡Yo odio a Black!_

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- ¡Sí, claro que estoy segura!_

_- ¿Y el hecho de que Black te gustase cuando estábamos en quinto no tiene nada que ver?_

_Casey se enfadó aún más al recordar aquel año y se quedó en silencio, mirando con rabia a Jack._

_- Te equivocas conmigo, Jack. – dijo por fin – Algún día lo verás – y se dio la vuelta para volver a su siguiente clase. _

_- ¡Y tú algún día verás que tengo razón! – le gritó el chico antes de que ella desapareciera por otro pasillo. _

- ¡No quiero escuchar ni media palabra! – gruñó Casey una vez acabado el relato, cuando Anne abrió la boca para opinar. – Lo de quinto fue una estupidez, una chiquillada. Y si pensabais decirme algo de lo que creéis que siento por Black, mejor os calláis. Porque como lo hagáis os dejo de hablar.

Anne y Lily se miraron y cerraron la boca al instante, ninguna de las dos pensaba que Sirius fuera una razón de peso para arriesgar la amistad de Casey, ya que el tono de ella era muy amenazador.

- Bien, veo que me habéis entendido. – dijo la chica al ver que sus amigas seguían en silencio. – En serio, no pasa nada.

- Lo que tú digas – repuso Anne mirándola de soslayo.

- Voy a las cocinas, me ha entrado hambre. – anunció Casey levantándose de un salto de la cama y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación. – Os veo ahora.

- ¿Hacemos bien? – preguntó Lily cuando la puerta se cerró.

- Yo veo cada vez más claro que le gusta Black. – fue la única contestación de Anne.

- ¿Y no vamos a hacer nada?

- Ahora que tú sales con James va a pasar mucho tiempo con Sirius, lo quiera o no. Y entonces ya veremos qué pasa. – Anne miró a su amiga y se le escapó un suspiro de fastidio. – Maldito Remus, siempre tiene razón.

**oOo**

Mientras las chicas mantenían esa particular conversación en el dormitorio, Remus y James se esforzaban por sacarle alguna frase a su amigo. Se sentaron en el sofá con Sirius y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, esperando que él hablase sin tener que preguntarle. Pero Sirius ni siquiera levantó la vista hacia ellos, sino que se quedó mirando sus rodillas.

- Sirius – lo llamó James en voz baja. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

No contestó. James miró de nuevo a Remus y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Canuto¿por qué estabas peleando con Casey?

Al oír el nombre de la chica Sirius levantó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Nayron? Es insoportable – repuso al fin, saliendo del estado de aislamiento en el que se había sumido minutos atrás. – Intentaba mantener una conversación normal con ella y ¿cómo me responde¡Lanzándome una maldición!

- Algo le dirías para que se pusiera a la defensiva. – aventuró Remus, aún desconcertado por el comportamiento de Sirius.

- ¡Al ataque, no a la defensiva, Lunático! – corrigió Sirius levantándose de un salto. - ¡Yo intentando hacerme su amigo y por poco me mata!

- ¿Su amigo¿Desde cuando te interesa la amistad de Nayron? – se extrañó James.

- Pues… pues – Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y miró alternativamente a sus amigos sin saber qué contestar.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad ante el silencio del chico, mientras que James alzaba las cejas, incrédulo.

- No es lo que estáis pensando. – se apresuró a decir Sirius ante las caras de sus amigos. - ¡Sólo quiero llevarme bien con ella ahora que Lily y tú sois novios!

- ¿Y cómo sabías que Lily aceptaría ser mi novia antes de que volviéramos del pueblo? – preguntó James mordazmente.

Sirius volvió a quedarse sin nada con que rebatir las palabras de su amigo y ya no sabía cómo hacer para que ellos no creyeran que Casey le gustaba. Porque eso era una estupidez….

- No dudaba que te diría que sí y por eso intenté hablar con Nayron, pero ella me atacó. – repitió Sirius poniéndose nervioso. – Y ¡dejadme tranquilo¿O es que no tenéis nada más divertido que hacer?

No dio tiempo a que Remus o James le respondiera, ya que salió con rapidez por el retrato en dirección a las cocinas; la conversación le había dado un hambre atroz.

- ¡Le gusta! – exclamó James después de unos minutos.

- Ya decía yo que le pasaba algo raro – Remus no estaba tan sorprendido como James ya que llevaba un tiempo suponiéndolo.

- Entonces¿tú lo sabías?

- Lo sospechaba. – admitió el licántropo. – De todas formas creo que él aún no lo sabe.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Cuando lo haga ya nos lo contará. – James se reclinó en el sofá y suspiró. – Estamos madurando por fin, Lunático. Ya sólo nos falta por saber quién te gusta a ti – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- Si vas a empezar con eso otra vez me voy a la biblioteca, al menos haré algo productivo. – dijo Remus con aires de fastidio mientras se levantaba para subir a su habitación por su mochila.

James se quedó solo en la sala, pensando en sus amigos y deseando que la charla de las chicas no fuera a alargarse mucho tiempo.

Veinte minutos más tarde Casey bajó por las escaleras hacia el retrato seguida unos minutos después por Anne y Lily. La primera llevaba su mochila y se dirigía a la biblioteca a adelantar sus tareas y Lily fue a sentarse en el sofá junto a James, en silencio. Vio que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y creyó que estaría dormido. Pensó en levantarse e irse para que durmiera tranquilamente, pero la voz de él se lo impidió.

- Me alegra que la charla no se haya alargado hasta la hora de la cena. – le dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole. – Ahora se me hace raro estar sin ti.

- Lo sé. A mí me sucede lo mismo. – murmuró ella acercándose hasta estar pegada a él. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James y él le pasó el brazo alrededor para acurrucarla junto a su cuerpo.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, abrazados en el sofá disfrutando de la calidez y del aroma del otro. Ya no necesitaban decirse nada, no después de haber hablado y confesado tanto en la Casa de los Gritos. Ahora era tiempo de deleitarse con lo que podían demostrarse en silencio.

**oOo**

Unos cuantos pisos más abajo Casey iba con paso diligente a las cocinas. Se acercó al cuadro de frutas por el que debía entrar y antes de alzar la mano para hacer cosquillas a la pera, el cuadro se abrió para dejar salir a alguien.

- ¿No hay manera de que te esfumes? – inquirió la chica irritada. Sirius Black era la última persona con la que quería cruzarse en aquel momento.

- A mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión verte. – repuso él en tono cortante y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero habló una última vez antes de irse:

- Pero no nos va a quedar otro remedio ahora que James y Lily están juntos. – alzó la vista y miró a Casey a los ojos. – Tendríamos que aparentar que no nos odiamos¿no te parece?

Casey dudó un momento antes de contestar:

- Es lo mejor – dijo al fin. – Pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que yo siga…

- Odiándome. – terminó Sirius por ella. – Lo sé. Yo tampoco voy a cambiar. – concluyó dándose la vuelta y marchándose por donde ella acababa de venir.

Casey se quedó en el umbral del hueco que dejaba el cuadro, mirando cómo Sirius se iba sin volver la vista. Soltó un bufido y entró a las cocinas.

**oOo**

La gente que entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor parecía no darle importancia a la pareja que estaba abrazada en el sofá de un extremo de la habitación, ya que nadie se acercaba a ellos.

No obstante, ni James ni Lily notaban al resto de la gente. Estaban pendientes de ellos dos, de los susurros que se dirigían, de las caricias de James en el pelo de Lily y de sus manos entrelazadas. El mundo ya podía venirse abajo porque ellos dos parecían no pertenecer a él.

- James. – lo llamó la pelirroja en voz muy baja.

- ¿Sí?

Lily se incorporó un poco sin llegar a soltarse del abrazo y se quedó mirando a los ojos del chico con ternura. Ambos sonrieron otra vez.

- Gracias por esperarme. – murmuró antes de acercarse a él y fundirse en un beso dulce y cargado de emociones.

**FIN**

* * *

_N/A: Y? qué les pareció? Sí, me dejé sin resolver la historia rara que se traen Sirius y Casey... pero eso es sólo por una buena razón. Porque pienso dejarlos para la continuación! Sí, ya la tengo medio en mente y prometo que la voy a hacer... ahora, no prometo fechas porque acabo de empezar las clases y ya tengo poco tiempo libre jeje. _

_De nuevo dar las gracias por seguirme en este fic, por darme ánimos en los rr's y por pedirme la continuación jeje. Nunca pensé que podría tener semejante éxito y es en agradecimiento a eso que lo voy a continuar en otro fic (también se debe a que les he cogido un cariño terrible a mis personajillos y a escribir de los merodeadores xD). _

_Un beso enorme,_

_Nasirid _


End file.
